Escape a la Esperanza
by Hiraki Oedo
Summary: Naruto es un chico del cual todos se burlan, porque creen que es un tonto. Sin saber que su único problema es que por culpa de todos los golpes que a recibido se a vuelto sordo, tiene un don, dibuja como todo un maestro. Un accidente provoca que comience a huir en busca de una esperanza para vivir.. en busca de su padre.
1. Chapter 1

Aclaraciones de lectura:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en cursiva: pensamientos de los personajes.

ESCAPE A LA ESPERANZA

Naruto estaba mirando las nubes que yacían puras y blancas, de cabeza en el lago, como si de cisnes se trataran; el agua se veía oscura, pero las nubes brillaban con luz propia.

Él amaba la luz, podía sentarse durante horas frente al lago para observar los reflejos, moviendo ocasionalmente las manos, como si fuera capaz de tocarlos y sentir su textura para poder dibujarlos en el aire.

Los lunes eran días de ir al parque, pero otros días también se volvían días de ir al parque, todo dependía de "el oso". El sábado era día de golpiza, era el peor, ese día las campanas en la cabeza de Naruto sonaban más fuerte que nunca, él solía esperar a que dejaran de sonar o que el ruido disminuyera para poder arrastrarse lejos y esconderse.

Los domingos, el oso se quedaba dormido toda la mañana y Naru se sentía a salvo, por la tarde se levantaba tambaleante y molesto, momento que Naruto utilizaba para salir y esperar a verlo salir rumbo a la cantina para poder entrar de nuevo a la casa.

Los días de golpiza Kushina, su madre, se portaba igual que los niños: sumisa y callada. Tratando de mantener a Hikari y al bebe, Kohaku, lejos del alcance del oso. Nagato, que era un poco mayor, a veces se atrevía a defender a Naruto y entonces el oso realmente se enfadaba. No golpeaba a Nagato o a los demás tan fuerte como a Naruto, puesto que eran sus hijos y como le gustaba repetirlo Naruto no lo era.

Si la golpiza era muy fuerte, Naruto no asistía a la escuela el lunes, se dirigía al parque donde todo era paz y tranquilidad, nadie gritaba y el podía sentarse junto al lago, a ver las nubes y los reflejos del sol. Pero no siempre estaba solo, junto a él, se encontraba un pequeño perrito zarrapastroso que parecía no tener dueño, al que Naruto había llamado "piérdete"; el animalito solía sentarse junto a él, y poner su húmeda nariz sobre la pierna del niño, mientras este hacia cariños en sus orejas.

En ocasiones se acercaba a los enormes troncos de los árboles y les abrazaba como si desease fundirse en ellos, disfrutando de la fuerza que emanaba hacia su frágil cuerpo. Entonces llegaba el guardia del parque gritando con voz estridente.

¡No destruyas mis arboles rufián!

Naruto se alejaba tambaleante, escapando de los gritos y de las campanas que sonaban en su cabeza, rumbo al lago.

Fue así como conoció al "hombre que pinta". Estaba sentado en un banquito con un caballete frente a él y una caja de tubos de colores, a su lado, Naruto se quedo mirando fascinado como el hombre daba pinceladas en el blanco lienzo y como, mágicamente, los reflejos del agua, los arboles y el viento, comenzaban a surgir donde antes no había nada.

El hombre dejo de pintar y se le quedo viendo con curiosidad. Vio la hermosa curva de su cabeza rubia y los extraordinarios ojos azul oscuro _"una belleza imperfecta"_ pensó al verlo con atención y luego se pregunto porque había pensado que era imperfecta.

¿Te gusta pintar?

Naruto no podía escuchar la pregunta, pero sabía que el hombre-que-pinta trataba de comunicarse con él. El niño levanto la mano y trazo sobre el lienzo la línea de los arboles.

El hombre vio algo fijo y estático en el rostro del niño y un sentimiento le asalto. Con rapidez saco de entre sus cosas un pedazo de carboncillo, arranco una hoja en blanco de su block de bocetos y se los entrego a Naru. El muchacho movió el trozo de carboncillo entre sus dedos y luego hizo un trazo incierto en la hoja de papel.

Eso es. ¡Dibuja! Veamos qué es lo que puedes hacer.

Naruto miro el árbol frente a él, y luego comenzó a copear lo que veía en la hoja de papel. Trabajaba con rapidez y el árbol crecía; negro y hermoso, brotando de la página en blanco. El hombre miraba sorprendido, aquel hermoso y callado niño dibujaba como un maestro.

Naruto continuo hasta que el árbol estuvo terminado, luego le ofreció el dibujo al hombre que pinta. Mientras dibujaba, una paz maravillosa invadió su mente y pudo escuchar todo con total claridad.

Para ti

Susurro despacio, el hombre sonrió y acepto el dibujo, logrando que el niño le devolviera la sonrisa. Por un momento, el hombre permaneció sentado mirando al muchacho con asombro y compasión, observando la radiante y cansada sonrisa que revelaba el conocimiento del dolor.

"_Dios mío"_, pensó, _"¿Qué le pasara a este muchacho? Es como si fuera de otro planeta en el mundo equivocado. Es una belleza ardiente y triste, esa perplejidad y ansias de comunicarte… ¿Qué te ha hecho la gente?"_

¿Mañana?- dijo con voz alta y con claridad, después decidió ser un poco más claro- Estaré aquí mañana.

Hablo pausadamente, mirando al niño de frente. Naruto asintió y luego miro el cielo para ver la posición del sol. Tenía que irse, su mamá lo esperaba en casa de un momento a otro. Su mamá esperaba que él le diera de cenar a los chicos, puesto que ella querría irse a jugar lotería.

Y luego tendría que hacer su recorrido con el periódico. Le prestaban una bicicleta y depositaba diarios en los buzones. Le pagaban, pero tenía que entregar el dinero al oso, por supuesto.

Toma estos

Le dijo el hombre-que-pinta, entregándole dos carboncillos y cuatro hojas de su block de bocetos. Naruto logro pronunciar un débil gracias, y acunando todo en sus brazos, salió corriendo por el sendero.

Al llegar a casa, escucho la delgada vocecilla de Hikari, de cinco años.

¡Ya regresaste! ¿Qué hay de cenar?

El bebe vomito, pero ya limpié- dijo Nagato, de siete años, de cabello castaño y muy delgado.

Naruto movió la cabeza, el zumbido en su cabeza le dificultaba escuchar lo que le decían, su propia voz le resultaba extraña… como un grito. El odiaba los gritos, el oso siempre gritaba y su madre respondía a gritos.

No lo golpees, Madara. No ha hecho nada. ¿No es cierto Naru?

Y cuando el no respondía al "¿No es cierto Naruto?". Golpe

El oso le miraba furioso.

¡Contesta cuando te hable tu madre!

Naruto miraba al oso perplejo, preguntándose que se suponía que debía decir.

¡No puedo soportar verlo ahí sentado con esos grandes ojos como de vaca sin hablar jamás!- Gritaba Madara, luego lo sujetaba de los brazos y lo sacudía- ¡Oye tú! ¿Por qué no dices algo?

El problema era que el niño tenía un defecto imperdonable a los ojos del oso. Era demasiado apuesto. El cabello rubio le caía en un flequillo recto sobre uno de sus ojos azules muy grandes y sumamente expresivos. De alguna extraña manera aquello lastimaba al oso y, como se sentía herido, lo odiaba y se ponía furioso.

¡Deja de mirarme así! – Le gritaba el oso

Lo siento- murmuraba el chico, titubeando ante los ruidos en su cabeza. Y Luego repetía- Lo siento, Oso.

¡Yo haré que lo sientas! – La mano del oso caía de nuevo sobre él, con fuerza.

Naruto se repetía una y otra vez: _"No importa… el dolor no importa. El parque estará tranquilo"_.

Y cuando regreso ese lunes, luego de conocer al hombre-que-pinta, las cosas no se veían tan mal. Kohaku, el bebé, permitió que Naruto le llenara la boca de papilla y luego se durmió. Su madre, Kushina, se puso un vestido brillante y salió a jugar lotería. El oso estaba de buen humor, ceno y salió.

Naruto a costo a los otros niños y cuando ya estaba completamente solo sacó el papel y el carboncillo que le había dado el hombre-que-pinta y comenzó a dibujar.


	2. Chapter 2

Los martes en la escuela, le preguntaban donde había estado; pero sabía que no debía ser muy preciso.

-**No me sentía bien**- murmuro.

-**Deberías traer una nota**- el les miraba sin comprender – **un nota, Naruto.**

-**Lo olvide tebayo**- respondía mientras se dirigía al último asiento en el salón.

Naruto estaba totalmente perdido en la escuela, la mayor parte del tiempo se sentaba y dibujaba cosas en las hojas de los cuadernos e ignoraba a los maestros, excepto cuando escribían en el pizarrón; en ese momento copiaba todo cuidadosamente pero era incapaz de responder a lo que le preguntaran. Al final los maestros lo dejaban en paz y continuaban esforzándose por meter un poco de conocimiento en la cabeza de los chicos menos ingratos.

Una vez, para sorpresa de todos, lo encontraron leyendo un libro bastante complicado.

-**¿****Que es lo que lees, Naruto?**

El rubio levanto la vista, mirando confundido el rostro inquisitivo sobre él y luego le tendió el libro para que el profesor pudiera verlo.

**-**_**¿**__**Scott de la Antártida**_**? ****¿****Donde aprendiste a leer libros así?**

El rubio lo miro con expresión dudosa.

-**Las palabras**- contesto como si soñara- **las palabras forman como… figuras.**

El patio de juegos lo aterrorizaba, la gritería se hizo más fuerte produciendo que sus oídos dolieran. Bandadas de muchachos lo rodeaban, ladrando como perros:

_**¡**__**Naruto es tonto, Naruto es tonto!**_

_**¡**__**Pues no entiende nada pronto!**_

_**¡**__**Naruto Uzumaki,**_

_**Un burro sabe más!**_

_**¡**__**Naruto es tan bobo,**_

_**Siempre está en el limbo!**_

Limbo. Naruto pudo distinguir esa palabra, aquel libro de mitos hablaba del limbo. Un lugar crepuscular, un sitio de sombras, un lugar silencioso. _"Creo que me gustaría el limbo"_, sonrió. El círculo de caras dudo ante aquella sonrisa cegadora y seráfica, se sintieron desconcertados. De pronto, una niña se abrió paso a empujones entre el circulo de muchachitos para lograr llegar hasta donde se encontraba el rubio.

-**Déjenlo en paz**- exclamo- **¡****Lárguense!**

Se retiraron, pero uno de ellos se volvió y canto:

_**Naruto es un tarado,**_

_**Mudo y retrasado.**_

La pequeña arremetió contra el verdugo y este hecho a correr gritando a voz de cuello. Luego ella se volvió alegremente hacia Naruto y le aseguro:

-**No tienes que escucharlos**

Naruto le miro con sus ojos de artista. Los rostros de la gente le decían mucho respecto de sus dueños. Esta chica le intrigaba, era alta (casi tan alta como él, que ya estaba por cumplir los doce años), enmarcaba su rostro una rebelde y salvaje cascada de cabello rosado. Tenía los ojos muy separados y de un hermoso color verde jade, y lo miraba de frente. El rostro era pálido y fino, en forma de corazón, delicado pero fuerte. Era capaz de reír, pero también podía luchar.

De pronto Naruto alzó la mano, como si quisiera dibujar el contorno de ese rostro en una línea que movía en el aire. Sin embargo, en cuanto el niño levanto la mano, ella retrocedió. El reconoció el gesto. Era una compañera del mismo dolor. También en su vida existía un oso.

La miró con enorme tristeza.

-**Lo siento**- murmuró.

-**¿****Porque dices que lo sientes?**- pregunto ella mirándole confundida.

No podía explicárselo. En vez de hacerlo le ofreció lo único valioso que tenía… un pedacito de lápiz negro que había guardado de la clase.

-**No**- dijo ella-. **Quédatelo. Te he visto dibujar y pienso que eres bueno**- le miro- **te diré que. Hazme un dibujo, ****¿****sí?**

Él la miró a la cara, tratando desesperadamente de comprender lo que la niña decía. Ella saco una mugrienta hoja de papel de su bolsillo y se la mostró.

-**Tú**- le dijo con lentitud, indicando la mano de Naruto que aun sostenía el lápiz- **vas a hacerme un dibujo, ****¿****verdad que si?** – y se señaló a sí misma.

La vívida sonrisa del rubio brilló.

-**Si**- gruño, sin que le importara e retumbo que su voz le produjo en la cabeza.

La niña le sonrió y se alejo saltando. Naruto no sabía cómo se llamaba, pero decidió que le haría un dibujo maravilloso.

Al día siguiente el hombre-que-pinta estaba en el parque. El muchacho corrió a encontrarlo. El hombre-que pinta sonrió y Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa. El hombre arrancó una hoja de su bloc de bocetos y le entrego un carboncillo. Naruto, al recordar su promesa a la niña, comenzó a doblarlo para cortarlo a la mitad, pero el hombre-que-pinta intervino con rapidez.

-**No** **lo hagas. Siempre que puedas dibuja en grande y con trazos vigorosos.**

Naruto lo miró y entendió lo que explicaba. El niño se puso a dibujar con rapidez. Dibujo al hombre encorvado sobre su caballete; se trataba de una figura más o menos cuadrada, de corte algo tosco, que usaba un grueso e informe suéter color café cerrado y pantalones vaqueros manchados de pintura. La cabeza le recordaba a Naruto la de un león: cabello gris e hirsuto, ojos muy brillantes bajo espesas cejas y finas patas de gallo en las esquinas.

Cuando termino el dibujo, el rubio e lo ofreció con timidez, el hombre-que-pinta casi se lo arrebató emocionado.

-**¡****Pero esto es esplendido!**- exclamó- **¿****es** **así como me ves? Parezco una bolsa para trapos viejos, ****¿****verdad?**- en los ojos sonrientes asomaba alfo muy parecido a la admiración. Luego se volvió y miro fijamente el rostro de Naruto-. **Eres un artista, ****¿****sabes? Y como todos los artistas, debes firmar tu trabajo.**

Naruto le comprendió.

Cuidadosamente escribió en el emborronado papel la palabra "_Naruto"_. No añadió nada más.

-**¿****Eso es todo?**- pregunto el hombre al tiempo que sonreía.

Naruto asintió. No podía explicar que Uzumaki era el apellido de su madre. El del oso era Uchiha. Pero ninguno de esos era el de Naruto. En lo más profundo de su mente recordaba a un hombre sonriente y corpulento; su padre… y que era ingeniero. Él se marchó, o Kushina, la madre de Naruto, lo abandonó… no podía recordar exactamente quién se fue, pero pensaba que sus dibujos provenían de aquel hombre alto, alegre y con la risa en los labios al que conoció cuando era pequeño.

Al día siguiente, el oso regresó del partido de futbol muy borracho y de mal humor, su equipo había perdido.

Naruto le estaba dando de cenar a los pequeños cuando el oso entró tambaleándose por la puerta. Kushina se encontraba en el salón donde se jugaba la lotería.

-**¿****Qué demonios haces con esa cacerola?-**grito Madara- **¡****Otra vez ramen!**

Enfurecido el oso avanzó unos pasos y vociferó

-**¡****Quiero una cena decente!**- arremetió contra Naruto, arrebatándole de las manos la cacerola, y el caldo junto los fideos cayeron formando una masa caliente y pegajosa sobre los pies de Naruto. Una parte cayó también sobre los pies del Oso. Este rugió de rabia.

Naruto se quedo petrificado. No trato de defenderse ni de escapar… no pudo.

El Oso avanzó hacia él, desabrochándose el cinturón de cuero con hebilla de metal y bramando como un toro se arrojo sobre el rubio.


End file.
